


All You Give Me

by Hideaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaki/pseuds/Hideaki
Summary: Jack strips off his shirt, looks down to Gabriel as he unbuckles his belt.Ana turns her head back, tries to look at Gabriel too. She can tell what kind of look they're sharing. It's one of those that she can't read through but that, to them, speaks volumes. One moment later Gabriel's hands lock around her wrists and she knows she's fucked.





	All You Give Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted as a thread on my Twitter @ [ratty_lally](https://twitter.com/ratty_lally)

It starts very casually. Jack and Ana are watching tv on the couch, Gabriel is already in bed. Jack is horny and he knows Gabriel isn't sleeping yet. He brings a hand behind Ana's lower back, draws her closer. She chuckles when Jack kisses her neck, his stubble tickles. She scratches lightly Jack's nape, running her nails through his short hair. She can feel Jack's pleased smile against her skin. 

"What?" she asks, her eyes leaving the tv screen for the first time. Jack doesn't say anything, just looks at her with those blue, blue eyes of his and smiles innocently as he pulls Ana's shirt to bare her shoulder, kissing her there.

His kisses are soft but insistent, his arms hugging her sweetly and demanding at once. "Fine." she says, cupping his face and kissing him back. 

Jack is plain grinning now. "Can I carry you to bed?" 

"Isn't Gabriel sleeping?"

Jack shrugs "No, he's not."

Ana won't argue with that.

Gabriel is, indeed, not sleeping. He's fresh out of the shower, wearing his pyjamas shirt and a pair of Jack's boxers. He’s casually checking his holo-pad and he puts it away as soon as Jack enters the room with Ana in his arms, her legs tight around his waist. Jack lets Ana lie on Gabriel's half of the bed, her head resting on Gabe's crossed legs. Jack strips off his shirt, looks down to Gabriel as he unbuckles his belt.

Ana turns her head back, tries to look at Gabriel too. She can tell what kind of look they're sharing. It's one of those that she can't read through but that, to them, speaks volumes. One moment later Gabriel's hands lock around her wrists and she knows she's fucked.  Gabriel brings her arms over her head, securing them there. Jack kneels on the bed, looking so smug Ana wants to bite his grin away. He pushes the hem of her shirt up to her collar bone, exposing her naked chest. He bows down to ghost a kiss to her lips, bite the base of her neck, kiss her breasts.

She locks her legs around Jack's waist. "Whatever you want to do, hurry up." 

Gabriel scoffs. "Greedy." 

Jack chuckles in a way that doesn't reassure her at all. 

She's not afraid. In a physical fight she stands no chance against any of them, but she trusts them with her life. 

Gabriel's hold on her wrists is decise but not strict, he lets her squirm and flex her arms as Jack pulls down her yoga pants and panties in one long movement.

"What I want is the same thing you want, but you have to ask for it."

She keeps eye contact with Jack as he runs his hands over her inner thighs, so close to where she needs him.

"You want me to beg? That’s your thing Morrison." she laughs.

Jack shrugs, then gets down to kiss Ana's navel. He pushes two fingers in her cunt, circling her clit with his thumb. Ana is already turned on, getting wetter every time Jack hooks his fingers inside of her. She doesn't make a sound though, won't give Jack that satisfaction. 

Gabriel releases her arms for a few seconds, just the time to remove his shirt. He grabs her wrists again, keeping them together only with one hand. Meanwhile Jack got his dick out, he strokes himself a few times as he teases Ana’s clit with the tip of his cock.

“I know you want it.” he keeps touching himself as he presses against her hole, tempting but not actually penetrating her.

She turns her head to the side, grinning because, goddamn, Jack is really playing this game, and she doesn’t like to lose. Gabriel uses his free hand to brush her hair out of her face, then he gently turns her head toward Jack again.

Jack pushes in only by a few inches, rocking his hips shallowly. He drops his head next to her face, his brow pressed on her shoulder. Ana can feel his breath on her skin, it's slow and ragged. She needs to feel him deeper. 

"You're so wet." 

Ana moans and bites her lip to stop herself one second after. Gabriel clenches his hand stronger on her wrists, then relaxes again.

"You want more?" Jack's voice is very low, there's sweat on his hairline; she can tell he's trying to control himself.

She groans and tightens her legs around Jack's waist, tries to fuck herself on his cock. He pins her down with a hand on her hip, forceful enough that she can't push him back. She struggles against him for a while, not really managing to take him any deeper, held down as she is. She wants to scratch his back, pull his hair, anything but doing what he asked for to urge him on, but when she tries to move her hands away Gabriel never fails to keep them down, his palm sweating slightly against the back of her wrist. 

Jack pulls out, guides his dick against her clit with his right hand, teasing her and spreading pre-come on her skin. 

"Jack you're a fucking asshole piece of-" 

He pushes in again, fucking her deep this time, and her voice breaks into a sob. It's only a few thrusts before he's pulling out again, grinding his erection over her sex as he presses his thumb over his shaft, rocking his hips without giving Ana any real stimulation. She whines, can't help it, out of frustration more than anything else, mumbling Gabriel's name as if she could convince him to go against Jack's plan.

Jack pushes in one more time, just the tip this time, stroking himself with one hand and keeping Ana's hips still with the other. He's flushed red from his forehead to his chest, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. Ana would even think he looks cute if he wasn't acting like an absolute ass right now. 

He moans when he comes, his shoulders dropping as he keeps stroking himself through his orgasm. She can feel his hot come dripping out as soon as he pulls out. 

When he looks up at her he's got one of his insufferable perfect grin on his face again and she's torn between wanting to throw a punch at him or kiss him. She doesn't have much time to debate on it though because both Gabriel and Jack are moving, ever so synchronised, around her.

They switch spot on the bed, Gabriel now between her thighs and Jack sitting cross legged behind her. He doesn't give her more than a few seconds of freedom before grabbing her wrists. He forces them down on either side of Ana's head. She tries to move her arms a little but, unlike Gabriel, Jack's grip doesn't allow her to shift in the slightest. And it's even more infuriating how he doesn't even look like he's putting any effort in keeping her down when she struggles with all her strength. She gives up silently then, focusing on Gabriel.

She blushes, feeling embarrassed at how exposed she is, her cunt all messy and needy. She makes eye contact with Gabriel anyway, knowing he's waiting for permission. She gives him a short nod and Gabriel’s hand closes on her hip, the way his thumb presses against her hipbone feels relieving. Ana has to look away when Gabriel slides his erection between her labia, slicking himself up with Jack's come. 

Ana's cheeks burn with shame and arousal and she bites hard her bottom lip. She wishes her hands were free, so she could drag Gabriel down, whisper to his ear.

"Gabriel..." she closes her eyes "please..."

Jack chuckles, amused. Of course she'd be good for Gabriel. 

Gabriel grabs her waist with both hands, angling her better. He bends over her, kisses her neck so sweetly. 

"Make it quick." Ana asks, she's been teased enough. 

Gabriel complies, sliding his cock into her in one unrelenting motion, her breath hitching as he gets deeper and deeper. She feels his cock stretching her out and she welcomes the sensation. Enough waiting, she wants it all. 

Gabriel, ever so obedient, doesn't waste time building up a pace, he drives into her with long, quick thrusts and Ana hears herself moaning each time he bottoms out inside of her. He grunts against Ana's neck, his beard tickling. She feels the compulsory need to close her arms around his shoulders, needing to hold onto something as Gabriel rocks her entire body. Jack doesn't allow her to though, keeping her arms pinned to the mattress. 

When her orgasm hits her, it's overwhelming and satisfying in equal parts and she almost loses the sense of time while she comes, until the feeling of Gabriel's cock still fucking her grounds her back to reality. She clenches around him, her body trying to make him slow down on its own volition. Gabriel gasps and Jack makes a sound low in his throat . He pulls out while he comes, his semen joining Jack’s and making Ana even messier. When Ana looks up at Gabriel she finds him looking above her, sharing eye contact with Jack.

Jack releases her wrists.

"Eat it." he says. 

She knows he said it out loud for her enjoyment only, he would have needed just a glance to ask Gabriel. 

"Oh _fuck_." she whines, covering her flushed face with both her hands.

When she feels Gabriel's broad tongue flat on her, her whole body spams, overstimulation surprising her and making her wince. Gabriel keeps eye contact with Jack as he cleans her up, while Jack leaves his spot on the bed to sit closer to Gabriel. The way they look at each other is so intense that Ana finds herself unable to look away, no matter how embarrassed she feels.

She keeps watching them as they kiss, Jack smiling into it as Gabriel grabs him by the back of his neck, possessive, forcing him still while he pushes his tongue into Jack's mouth. 

"Oh _fuck_." she laments again when she distinctly sees Jack swallowing, and she rolls over to hide her face on Jack's pillow.

“What?” Jack asks after leaving a tiny kiss on her shoulder.

“You’re gross.” she says, laughing when Jack hugs her and playfully rubs his stubble against her neck in response.

“You love it. And besides, you’re the one who needs a shower.” Gabriel says as he lays next to them, letting Jack stretch an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

_Yeah_ , Ana thinks as she gets squished between the two bigger bodies. _She loves them_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who leaves kudos/bookmarks and especially comments my fics, all the positive reaction I got helped me writing more ;U; I hope you like this fic as well <3
> 
> Again, english isn't my first language, let me know if you see any kind of error.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @junkxrat and on twitter @ratty_lally


End file.
